This cancer education activity is directed at students in undergraduate level and at graduate and postgraduate levels. Particular emphasis is placed on clinical competence in undergraduate level and both clinical and research orientation in the graduate level. Our graduate program consists in specialist education in oncology in the disciplines of Surgery, Medicine, Pediatrics, Radiation, Therapy, Pathology, Urology, and Obstetrics and Gynecology. A physician (Family Practice) education program will be developed through the cooperation of family physicians. The major accent is on evaluation of this program both in undergraduate and graduate level. The newer problem solving approach is being used to assess the impact of the program. Furthermore, the end product is being judged from their career choices. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCES: Principles of Diagnosis and Management of Soft Tissue Sarcomas. T.K. Das Gupta and B.C. Ghosh. In Nyhus, L. and Cooper, P. (eds.). Surgery Annual, 1975. New York, Appleton-Century Crofts, 1975, pp. 115-135. Influence of the pineal on wound healing. Weichselbaum, R. Patel, M., and Das Gupta, T.K.: Nature 254: 349, 1975.